Return to Angel
by Willowisagoddess
Summary: Ugh! I hate writing a summary! This is my thrid fic, and Angel might resort to his old self.... can Buffy stop him? If so, what next? More Chapters are coming, I've been busy, so please don't flame me for it!
1. Prolouge: The encounter

Author: Willowisagoddess (Sorry, personal preference to go by pen name!)  
Title: Return to Angel  
Disclaimer: It's all about Joss Whedon. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel (Wish I did) so don't sue me! BTW, Joss is a god and the 'Grrr... Argh' thing is so cute.  
Time Setting: You pick! Between the 4th or 5th season.  
Must Haves:  
~ All the characters from the LA Squad  
~ All the characters from the Sunnydale Squad  
~ Buffy/Angel Fluff  
~ Dissing Riley (Sorry, I don't like him)'  
~ A good theme  
~ Semi-realistic situations  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Return to Angel~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Cordelia was having a usual day at the office. Nothing new was happening at Angel Investigations. That could be a good or bad thing. Good by no known evil in LA and bad meaning no new pay. A young girl, she looked about sixteen, with super-long blonde hair, walked in and said, "Are you Cordelia? The slut that used to go to Sunnydale High?"   
"Excuse me?" Cordelia snapped. "I'll be taking that as a yes. Is your boss around? I have something I just * have * to tell him!" "Angel, come here. Now. Please?"   
  
Angel walked into the room. "Yes Cordelia?" "She," indicated the girl, "wishes to speak to you." "Thanks Miss. Wannabe Mayqueen, I'll take it from here. Angel, there is a matter I would like to discuss. It's about your ditzy tramp ex-girlfriend, Buffy."  
"Don't ever talk of Buffy like that again." "Why, are you gonna bite me?" Angel puts on his game face. "Why, as a matter of fact, that is in consideration."  



	2. The Call

"Angel!" Cordelia shrieked. Was Angel really going to kill her? Nah… but he might. "Angel, please, calm down!" Angel was already circling the girl who   
talked trash about his lover. "Mmm… I haven't had fresh, warm, human blood in a while. Wanna be the first?" "You can't bite me," the girl stated, "You're Angelus,   
the screwed up vampire that has a soul. Think of how much grief biting me will cause!" "Um, ok, let me think… Alright, I've decided. Not enough to stop me." He   
grabbed her and almost sunk his teeth into her. "Cordy, you might not want to watch this." Instead of watching, she shot him with a tranqulizer dart that instantly   
knocked him out. Then she went to the girl and slapped her.   
Wesley heard the commotion going on in the other room, so he decided to take a peek. He saw Angel unconscious, Cordelia with a gun in her hand, and   
some girl run out the door. "My god Cordelia! What on Earth happened in here?" Cordelia explained everything. "He completely flipped when she made a comment,   
a harsh one, about Buffy." "So, you're saying what?" "Without her, he is lunatic like. He needs her. She needs him." "And we are to do what?" "I'm calling her.   
She will come. I know she will. In the mean time, put Angel in his room. And if you want, baracade the door. My guess is he will wake up pretty pissed off."  
They went their separate ways, and Cordelia ringed Buffy's dorm room. Willow answered. "Hello?" "Willow?" "Yeah, Cordy?" "Hi. Is Buffy around?"   
"No, her and Riley just went down to the shower. Why? Somethin' up?" "Yes. Go the shower. Get Buffy. She is needed badly here. Angel is going seriously   
pyshco without her." "Did I mention she is in the shower, with Riley?" "Personally, I don't give a…" "Right, ok, when does she need to be there by?" "Within   
the next hour and a half." "Okie! I'll give her the message now. Do you think he still loves her?" "I know it. Is the feeling mutual?" "More than you can believe."   
When they hung up, Willow excitiedly bounced to the shower. "Buffy? Buffy? Are you in here?" She heard a funny sound coming from behind door   
number three. "Buffy?" She asked opening the door. She saw Riley and Buffy working overtime with smoochies. "Ok, scarred for life. Buffy, here's the deal…"   
She told Buffy everything and sent her to LA. Riley looked confused. To him, one minute ago he was frenching his girlfriend, the next minute, she's on her way   
to LA. "Willow, what was that all about?" "Angel needs her. Bad. He loves her, and I know she loves him. Sorry, looks like Mr. Iniative is outta girl for the   
moment." 


End file.
